


shinji's spoopy story

by shinjiikari0



Series: shinji's stories [4]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Crack, Gen, Halloween, OOC, POV First Person, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinjiikari0/pseuds/shinjiikari0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spoopy tale of how Shinji goes about spending his Halloween night (while watching Fresh Prince of Bel-Air).</p><p>(contains: intentional ooc)</p>
            </blockquote>





	shinji's spoopy story

**Author's Note:**

> i just really wanted to write another delivery story, y'know
> 
> inspired by true events

　　It has finally arrived; the day of the spooks has descended upon us all. Tiny, monster-like creatures roam the streets wildly, searching for special items that can only be found scattered at people's doorways. The creatures take on these forms only on this night. Controlled by an unknown force, they search endlessly to seek the two things they desire most: tricks and treats.  
　　This is Halloween night, huh? It seems like lots of fun!  
　　I have to hand out candy to the little kids this year. It's nice to see all of the costumes they're wearing, but it'd be cooler if I had a costume myself!  
　　Anyway, Rei and the others had left a few moments ago to see how this whole "trick-or-treating" operation works. They left me several large bowls of treats to hand out, the first season of Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (???), and even a backup supply in case we get a huge onslaught of trick-or-treaters.  
　　By now, because the sun is starting to set, several groups have already come and gone. It's a bit of a tedious task to perform on my own, mostly because I'm struggling to keep up with the children and I'm starting to get a bit hungry. I'm feeling really hungry, actually...  
　　I decide to give the local pizza place for some delivery (even though I've had some bad experiences with calling for delivery) and place an order for a couple of large pizzas. That way, when the others return, they can have some as well.  
　　While I'm waiting for the food to arrive, a few more groups of kids show up. They all leave looking rather satisfied, but I most definitely am not. Hmph. I just want some pizza.  
　　More kids come and question why I'm watching Fresh Prince of Bel-Air while handing out candy, then asked me if they could watch with me. Unfortunately, I couldn't accept their offer, but I gave them some treats and they left in a hurry.  
　　Finally, plenty of kids have visited and another five episodes of Fresh Prince, the pizza arrives!  
　　"Good evening, sir." The delivery person sounds extraordinarily bored. "Your total will be twenty-two dollars and forty-four cents, please. Cash or card?"  
　　"Um. Card." They hand me the card machine and I slide the card in cautiously.  
　　Hm...?  
　　I feel myself sweating furiously. It's, uh... The card's not reading? What? This is—!  
　　"Um." I remove the card from the machine. "May you excuse me for a moment, please?"  
　　The delivery person sighs. "Look, sir, can you pay for the pizza or not? I'm sorry, but I can't spend too much time here."  
　　"No, no! I can pay for it! It's just that this particular card doesn't seem to be working right now. I'll be right back!"  
　　Before I can hear the delivery person's response, I rush away from the front door and quickly try to locate some form of money. I search on tabletops, on dressers, and under sofa cushions. What the—?! We don't have anything anywhere!  
　　Ugh... What am I going to do?!  
　　I head back to the door. The delivery person is still there and looks rather impatient. Unfortunately, I don't have any way of paying them.  
　　"I'm sorry," I apologize, "but I don't seem to ha— _oof_!"  
　　I trip over a stray bowl of candy and fall to the floor. I sigh. I forgot that trick-or-treaters were still out and about. I still have, like, three whole bowls left of the stuff. What could I possibly... use... them for...?  
　　I look at the candy, then glance back to the delivery person, then I look back at the candy again. I also peek at the Fresh Prince disk momentarily, but there's no way I'm giving that up.  
　　Okay. I'm going to have to plan this out _extremely_ carefully.  
　　"Um. I don't seem to have any cash or anything on hand at the moment, so would you be able to accept a few bowls of this—"  
　　"No. Have a good night, sir."  
　　The delivery person leaves abruptly with the pizza that I had ordered and waited so patiently for. I sigh. So much for that plan.  
　　"Trick or treat!" I suddenly hear multiple voices exclaim at once.  
　　Standing in the open doorway is a small hoard of children waiting for me to hand them some treats.  
　　I groan tiredly and pick up the half-filled container of candy. "Can you treat me to dinner?"

**Author's Note:**

> my friend and i ended up finding money just in time (unlike shinji pfff), so it's all good.
> 
> thanks for reading! happy halloween!!


End file.
